


【尊禮】A new year

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 2014年的舊文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年的舊文

　　宗像禮司在儲藏室一一挑出打掃用的工具，掃把、畚箕、水桶、拖把脫水桶、吸塵器，然而一個人只有兩隻手，東西太多。他皺起細長的眉毛，朝著客廳的方向，昂聲呼喊同居人的名字，卻沒得到任何回應。

　　他帶著一部分的工具走到客廳，看到躺在沙發上睡著的周防尊，心中有一點生氣、又有一點無奈。最後他放下工具，跪坐在沙發旁邊，看著周防尊的睡臉，臉上露出柔軟的笑容。

　　午後的客廳中，冬日陽光透過落地窗灑落屋內，安靜的可以聽到對方的呼吸聲。宗像伸手拉了拉隨著周防呼吸上下跳弄的鬚鬚，頭髮被拉扯後又彈回原位。被勾起興致的宗像忍不住一拉再拉。

　　帶笑玩弄的對方頭髮的宗像，視眼不經意地垂下，對上了一雙亮晃晃的金色眼眸，雙眼直直瞅著宗像，宗像毫不視弱的回視。對方轉開視線看向宗像的手，宗像不禁訕訕地笑了，收回了手。

　　「宗像…」你是吃錯什麼藥嗎？

　　「…」雖然周防未將話說完，但是宗像明白他要說什麼，只能沉默以對。

　　他不自在地轉向別處，放在一旁的工具落入視線之中，他端正著臉對周防，說：「一年的最後一天，打掃個房子不為過吧。」

 

　　由宗像統籌分配，周防負責客廳、浴室，宗像則是廚房、儲藏室，負責區域一決定好，兩人便各自分頭行動開始打掃了。

　　從沙發上坐起的周防抓抓頭，看著宗像走向廚房的背影，摀起嘴打個大大的呵欠。

 

　　(/－"－\\) ❤ (V口-口V)

 

　　周防從浴室中走出，為了打掃特地將褲管捲起至小腿肚還是不免被噴到。被水沾濕的衣物一點縫隙也不留地服貼在皮膚上的不適感，讓周防的眉頭如富士山般高高立起，他暴躁地扯下掛在一旁的浴巾，擦乾腳。隨手一拋的瞬間，周防想到什麼，反應快速地將它抓回，讓它回歸它應在的位子。

　　宗像的聲音雖然好聽，但是碎碎念還是免了。

　　周防朝著最後要整理的地點走去，那是自己的房間。

 

　　3DK的房子，兩個人住。一人一間房，一間當儲藏室，一廚房一客廳，不多不少剛剛好，不過這是正常情況來說。周防尊與宗像禮司從同居一個月後開始，周防尊都睡在宗像禮司的房間，他的房間根本變成兩人的置物所。

　　周防推開自己的房間門，久未流通的空氣中散布著各種懸浮微粒飄盪在空中。周防憋著氣到窗邊打開窗戶。

　　一推開窗，風爭先恐後地湧進房間，帶走久未人居的味道。冷風捲起放在桌上的紙張吹落在地，周防走過去撿起那幾張紙，壓回桌上。他瞥到放在桌上的兩人合照，他懷念地拿起來看。這是一張從旁側拍的照片，照片中的兩人無視拍攝者，反而直視著眼前的人，赤髮的人懶洋洋中帶著篤定，藍髮的人則是在臉上表露出鮮少的情緒，照片是在充斥著滿滿的人的禮堂中所拍攝的，從窗戶能看見外頭的櫻花已開得燦爛，那時的天氣是還帶著點冷意的三月天，而那天是兩人的高中畢業典禮。

 

　　(/－"－\\) ❤ (V口-口V)

 

　　畢業前幾周，各大學的錄取榜單已經公開，無論幾家歡樂幾家愁，應屆畢業生們個個享受著他們所剩無幾的悠閒高中生活。而在這平靜的畢業前夕，某天在學校的公布欄上，赫然出現一張引發全校軒然大波的照片。

　　一張兩人背著夕陽親吻的照片，很明顯的看得出是在學校的頂樓拍攝的，雖然看不清兩人的臉、解析度又差，但從兩人飛揚的鬢髮和翹挺的鬚鬚得以辨別出親暱地靠在一起的兩人，正是曾任學生會會長的宗像禮司和混混集團吠舞羅的首領周防尊。這個消息如野火燎原般在全校學生間流傳，不少老師也聽聞這個消息，兩派人馬也在學校中吵得轟轟烈烈，更有不少男男女女的心都碎了一地。

　　學生會一得知這個消息迅即以違規張貼為由將照片撤下，不少晚到的人在空無一物的公布欄前捶胸頓足。知道學生會將照片收走的吠舞羅，說是學生會搞得鬼，否則為什麼要收掉那張照片，就是怕人看出端倪，難得有腦袋的吠舞羅先鋒隊隊長──八田美咲如是說。

　　學生會方面則回應，他們是依循校規將違規刊登物撤下的。俗話說，做賊的喊追賊，是誰做得還不一定。學生會並未直說卻明示暗示發生的原因在吠舞羅身上，兩派人馬原先就看對方不順眼，發生此事後，雙方見面分外眼紅，倒是當事人雙方對這件事不曾做出任何解釋。

 

　　看準這件事的話題性，擔任校刊社社長的伊所那社打定主意要將這件事做成系列報導，但是最重要的當事人採訪卻沒有著落。周防尊的臉太臭沒人敢問，但面對著總是掛著笑容的宗像禮司，伊所那社卻覺得自己背上寒毛直豎，想問的問題到了嘴邊又吞回腹中，問了些制式的問題，十幾分鐘結束了。

　　伊所那社趴在桌子上說：「在他面前很難開問出那些八卦呢，當你想問『那照片中的人是不是你』、『你和吠舞羅的周防尊是什麼關係』時，他的眼神就像刀射向你，雖然臉上來是帶著笑，但是很冷啊。」說著，伊所那社搓起冒起雞皮疙瘩的雙臂。

　　「早跟你說過校刊不是拿來寫八卦用的。」夜刀神不屑地看向擔任社長的伊所那社。在心中低咕著，為什麼三輪一言老師要選擇你擔任社長呢？

　　周防尊和宗像禮司兩人的八卦事件越吵越熱，引起的關注越來越多，最終在畢業典禮當天達到高點。

 

　　周防尊懶洋洋地將自己掛在椅子上，半瞇著眼看著站在台上說著話的金髮巨乳女子，沒幾秒隨即將視線轉向宗像禮司，挺直著背在側台等待上台。

　　深藍的髮色讓人不禁想起了海洋的廣闊，飛翹的瀏海維持著他所堅持的角度。他的膚色怎樣都曬不黑，還有令所有女性忌妒的好膚質，不長痘痘、沒有粉刺，摸起來如絲如絹般讓人流連忘返。細長的眉毛，琉璃般清澈的紫羅蘭色雙眼，高挺的鼻子，所謂的美人就是如此吧，只是性別點錯了。

　　周防尊輕哼了一聲，閉上眼睛。

　　那人一副良善學生的面孔，有誰知道他懷了一肚子的壞水，說出的每句話在心中拐過多少彎彎曲曲，就為了達到什麼目的。表面上看起來纖細瘦弱的人，卻能和自己對打上數十分鍾且絲毫不遜於他。初次見面時，宗像的拳頭扎扎實實打在自己腹部觸似乎還發燙著。

　　清亮的腳步聲迴盪安靜的禮堂中，周防尊睜開眼看著宗像禮司一步步走到臺中間，衝著他痞痞地一笑。宗像禮司站在臺上短暫地閉上眼，張開眼環顧所有人時，他的視線在周防身上多留了一秒，開口說：「校長、各位師長、與會貴賓，以及應屆畢業生們，大家好──我是三年Ｈ班的宗像禮司，很榮幸在畢業典禮上，以畢業生代表的身份，分享這三年間的點點滴滴...」

　　宗像低沉的嗓音，透過擴音器傳送到禮堂的每個角落，帶著磁性的聲音吸引每個人的注意力，周防尊收起放在椅背的手，回歸坐姿的範疇內。宗像禮司臉上的笑意似乎更濃了一些。

 

　　簡短的致詞很快就到了尾聲。「最後，祝畢業生們鵬程萬里，在新的旅程能有美好的未來。」在掌聲中，宗像禮司向眾人鞠躬表示感謝，側邊的鬢髮擦過臉頰在空氣中畫出一道優美的弧線。

　　周防尊赤色的舌尖濕潤了乾澀的唇。

 

　　畢業典禮在校長的總結落幕。

　　在司儀宣布解散後，坐在班級最前方的宗像禮司被傾慕的人群團團包圍，有同屆的、有學弟妹、有社團的，有認識的、也有不認識的、有被拖來的，不少人都想在最後的時間跟他留下點紀念。

　　「King，恭喜你畢業！」周防還沒從椅子上站起來，又被十束的重量押回了椅子上，「本來我還很擔心你會不能畢業呢，身為臣子的我感到十分欣慰啊。」

　　在周防耐不住脾氣出手打十束之前，草薙連忙問：「你還沒問宗像嗎？」

　　「是還沒。」

　　「會怕嗎？」

　　「怕什麼？」

　　不怕嗎？周防尊捫心自問。

 

　　  
　　宗像耐心地和每個人合照，給同學們提意見、傾聽學弟妹所說，他身邊的人群不曾散去。等不住的周防推開繞在身旁的十束，向前邁步，朝著宗像禮司走過去。

　　「宗像。」周防在人群之外，喊了宗像的名字。

　　宗像禮司轉頭看向他。「請問有什麼事嗎，周防同學？」

　　埋藏在周防尊胸膛裡的心臟撲通撲通地跳著，震天嘎響。

　　原先各自吵鬧的眾人將注意力放在兩位八卦主角身上，被許多人注目的周防不耐地再次皺起眉毛，宗像禮司反而露出更加愉悅的笑容。

 

　　「宗像....」

　　「是。」

　　聽到那人的聲音，周防尊像被主人順毛的貓，心中的緊張和煩躁一瞬消失殆盡，留下的只有安心的篤定。

　　「你要跟我一起住嗎？」

　　宗像禮司聽到這句話愣了一下，四周的人則一下子喧嘩起來。

 

　　這是什麼？

　　同居宣言嗎？

　　太扯了啊。

　　不，宗像學長...

 

　　草薙撐住忍不住疼起的頭，在心中低咕著：『尊，你就不能說話說清楚一點嗎？』

　　站在一旁的十束拿起相機啪搭啪搭拍地按下快門，把眼前兩人的表情變化一點一滴留在記憶卡中。

 

　　宗像禮司沉思一會，眨了眨眼說：「周防同學，你的意思是你畢業後會前往京都，而非留在東京，想要和我一起找房子，分攤房租嗎？」

　　「哼。」

　　「這難得的好意見由你提出可是出乎我意料之外，成為室友，互相照料、共同分攤房租，可以說是一舉數得，對我利多於弊，我就恭敬不如從命了。」

 

　　公開求婚！？

　　現在是怎麼回事啊？

　　老師在哪裡？

　　要同居了嗎？

 

　　四周的人正不斷討論的時候，人群後方有個人帶著怒氣的對宗像叫囂。「宗像禮司你、你做到底了什麼事，為什麼尊哥會跟你這種人同居，我的尊哥啊啊啊啊...」無法接受這個事實的八田美咲崩潰在現場。

　　「Misaki，你要看的人是我，不要把視線移開。」無法忍受八田將其他人的名字冠上所有格的伏見猿比古，緊接在八田之後崩潰。

　　那屆的畢業典禮就在熱鬧的氣氛中，畫下句點。

 

　　這張照片是在兩人搬好家後，十束多多良寄給他們的禮物。收到這張照片的兩人十分的吃驚，原來當時自己的表情是如此。素來不在意這種東西的周防特地找了個相框將它裝起，放在桌上。

　　看到這張照片，過去回憶的點點滴滴湧現在腦中。周防抽張濕紙巾，正幫它擦去上面的灰塵時，宗像正好開門進來，「周防你打掃好了沒...」

　　「還在掃。」周防舉舉手上的東西，輕巧地將它放回原處。宗像好奇地走近一看，說：「這張照片真是懷念啊。」

　　周防玩心乍起以額頭頂住對方的額頭，說：「當時的你可是比現在要可愛多了。」兩人眼對眼、鼻對鼻。

　　「但你這張臉不管看幾遍都令人厭惡吶。」宗像向前靠去，兩人的唇與唇之間的距離為零。

 

　　親暱溫馨的吻後，宗像趕周防下廚，自己則留下來擦拭房間內的灰塵。

 

　　洗好手走到廚房，周防已經準備好晚餐了，下飯的糖醋揚雞，兩盤新鮮的當季時蔬，一些漬物，熱呼呼的味噌湯。簡單的料理，有著家的味道。

　　晚餐時間兩人不曾交談，餐桌上一貫的沉默，只有筷子在碗中、盤子上的碰撞聲，沒有談話的兩人各自吃著自己愛吃的東西，宗像掃掉大部分的菜，周防則吃掉絕大多數的肉，喝下味噌湯，身體不禁暖了了起來。兩人都不是什麼愛說話的人，安靜地做著自己的事，這才是他們的相處模式。

　　吃完飯的宗像收拾起碗盤，放到流理臺準備清洗，周防把自己的碗筷端到水槽放好，接著被宗像趕去洗澡。

 

　　洗完碗筷清理好水槽和廚房的宗像，一推開臥室門，就看到洗完澡身體冒著熱氣的周防尊，熱水沖刷過的皮膚泛著粉嫩的紅色，壯碩的身材，厚實的胸膛，結實的屁股，身上的肌肉隨著身體的移動展現出不同的美感，如古希臘的雕像般引人注目。

　　宗像吞下口中泛濫的唾液，推了推眼鏡，說：「周防，你好歹也遮一下。」

　　「喔。」懶懶地拿起浴巾圍住下半身的周防坐到床上，有一下沒一下地擦著頭髮。

　　看不下去的宗像，走上前去，拿走他手上的毛巾。把擦髮巾攤開，將周防的整個腦袋包覆住，輕壓毛巾吸去沾在頭髮表面上的水份，拉下毛巾向上撥弄周防的頭髮，吸去藏匿在髮絲間的水份。接著，宗像拿出放在床頭櫃抽屜裡的吹風機，幫周防吹頭髮，帶著暖意卻不燙的風伴隨著巨大的噪音，徐徐地吹著頭上的毛。宗像細心地用指腹在周防頭上摩娑，撥開飽含水份的髮絲，吹乾頭皮。周防舒服地瞇起了眼，享受著宗像禮司的服務。幫周防吹好頭髮後，宗像拿了衣服進浴室要洗澡。在他打理好自己準備好要出門時，卻發現周防在床上睡著了。

　　他輕嘆了一口氣，坐在床緣，搖搖周防的肩膀，口中叫著他的名字。周防整張臉擰在一起，轉過身，大手一攬。宗像瞬間覺得世界在旋轉，接著他落入周防溫暖的懷抱，成了現成的人型抱枕。他憤怒地推著周防，卻無法撼動他一絲一毫，宗像只能任他抱著，直到對方稍微鬆手，抓準時機趕緊起來。重新整理好衣服，幫他蓋上被子 、關上電燈，自己一個人去新年參拜。

 

　　宗像的頭上只有一盞鵝黃色的燈照亮，他在光線不足的玄關尋找許久未穿的鞋子。坐著穿上足袋，撢去鞋上的灰塵時，一雙手赫然環住宗像的腰。周防的投靠在宗像肩上，用帶著睡意的沙啞嗓音，在他耳邊問道：「你要去哪裡？」

　　「新年參拜。」宗像拉開周防的手，轉身看向他。「現在你醒了，要去嗎？」

　　「嗯。」周防點著頭不知是打盹還是應聲答應。

　　「那快去換衣服吧，時間要來不及了。」宗像推著周防的胸。

　　周防抓住他的手說：「我要你幫我穿。」

 

　　比起女性的和服款式的多樣化，男性的選擇性相對稀少，多為單一深色系無花紋無光澤，然而宗像從衣櫃拿出的和服，深紅色的布料上下擺處以金色的線繡上一束束的火焰，這是去年宗像送給周防的生日禮物。

　　宗像意示周防脫去自己身上的衣物，再從自己的衣櫃中拿出備用長襦袢，身高相仿的兩人互穿對方的衣服也無不合適。宗像抖開襦袢，協助周防穿上，接著是長村衣，最外面套上暗紅色的和服。

　　宗像的手在周防身上遊走，從肩到手，從胸到腹，將衣服拉到滿意的角度，然後他彎下腰，拿出一條細長的繩子，作為固定，最後綁上腰帶作結。

　　宗像拎了個提袋，兩個人一起出門去。

 

　　宗像選擇初詣的地點是離家不遠的八阪神社，因為距離相當近，他們以步行的方式前往神社。

　　初詣的人潮眾多，他們兩人等上好一會，在周防的耐心被消磨光前，終於進去了。

 

　　他們洗過手，進入拝殿，在賽錢箱前微微鞠躬，分別投入四個五元，敬禮二次，拍手二次，拍完後雙手合十，兩人閉上眼睛在心中說出願望。

　　許願完後，兩人睜開眼睛再敬禮一次。

 

　　往回走，有不少人都聚集在廣場上，挑選自己需要的御守或是等待抽籤。對此沒有興趣的兩人快步的走出八阪神社。

　　肩並肩走回家的兩人，不知不覺地勾起對方的手，在心中默念著自己的願望。

　　如果真有神的存在，就請您實現我們的願望吧。

 

　　希望每一年都能與這個人一同度過。

 

　　END.

　　2014.02.01　17:41

**Author's Note:**

> 意外發現有些文還沒放，拿出來放放.......我當初到底為什麼沒放啊（混亂


End file.
